


大善事

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emhyr doesn't do normal conversations, Ensemble Cast, Geralt has trusty friends, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 14





	大善事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236717) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



“再说。”杰洛特冷漠地说。

“这可是件大善事，杰洛特！”丹德里恩气急败坏地说，好像在此之前他出过的所有主意都十分合理一样。“玛尔贝拉的幼儿学校因为战争引发的一系列问题破产了。如今战争结束，恢复和平，学校需要帮助，毕竟玛尔贝拉那么可爱——还有着相当不错的艺术造诣，这样勇于为教育献身的女士……”

杰洛特听到“艺术”两个字之后就不想再听了。“说重点。”他说，一旁的卓尔坦开心地在他面前放下了两杯麦芽酒。

“你会需要这个的，朋友。”卓尔坦说，摇头晃脑的露出了一个不详的笑容。杰洛特可不喜欢这样。

“我的想法很简单。”丹德里恩满怀热情地开始讲解。“我准备在两周之内组织一次慈善拍卖活动。在此之前有足够的时间把消息散播到世界各地。现在，我知道你在想什么——”他穿过桌子，差点碰到卓尔坦。“诺维格瑞已经有一家拍卖行了！我们怎样才能让人们对我们的小小活动产生兴趣呢？”

杰洛特隔着杯子的边缘瞪了他一眼。值得表扬的是，丹德里恩不为所动。他对杰洛特摇了摇手指，看上去非常飘飘然。“区别就在于，不，我们的拍卖不会局限于物品。”他自鸣得意地向后靠去，“我们还要拍卖那些不可估量、没有形态的，不可名状的……”

杰洛特用鼻子哧气。“丹德里恩，如果你已经开始嗑药了，你知道我的建议。”他说，一旁的卓尔坦拍着桌子大笑起来。

丹德里恩怒气冲冲。“显然你欣赏不来我的抒情才能。”他傲慢地说，“我相信人们会在参与进来之后发现我们的活动有多迷人。只要有人拍下我，他就会得到一首自己选材的歌，由我来写。一个大奖，你说呢？”

这一点杰洛特必须同意。不管怎么说，丹德里恩的确是个优秀的吟游诗人。他又叹了口气，看向了卓尔坦。“你怎么也被牵扯进来了？”  
“好吧。”卓尔坦欣然说道。“我作为一名饰品工匠，可以为最高出价者打造一件珠宝。或者他会有机会从我这赢一张非常罕见地卡牌，想要哪张都行。”

“而普希拉则会为出价最高者献上一曲。”丹德里恩补充说，“我想这对她那么多的歌迷非常有吸引力。我还召集了城里另外一些想要帮忙的人。你知道我们有个饺子大师吗？”

“不知道。”杰洛特干巴巴地说。

“那么，你呢？”丹德里恩充满期待地看着他，而且该死，如果杰洛特今年留在诺维格瑞过冬再不找点事儿分散自己的注意力，他会一直想着凯尔莫罕。但他不愿再回到那了，因为他知道今年那里会空无一人。他在希里加冕的第二天离开了尼弗迦德后，在十字路口徘徊了足足十分钟，然后才带着萝卜向南边走去。来诺维格瑞并不理智，但总比另一处荒无人烟的冬天可取，对他来说很好。

“好吧，好吧。”杰洛特又叹了一口气，主动认输。“我和出价最高的人签一份免费合约。还不错？”

“英雄之举。”丹德里恩笑容满面，杰洛特马上又给自己点了三瓶泰莫利亚黑啤，并且记在丹德里恩的账上。既然决定这么做，那不如就花丹德里恩的钱来个大喝特喝。

他们的小型慈善活动的消息很快便散播出去。两个星期后，杰洛特盯着一张海报，上面用大号花体字写着：“赢得白狼的青睐吧！皆为行善！”下面一行用更小、更不显眼的字体写道：“所有收入都将捐给玛尔贝拉幼儿学校。”

那天晚上香草旅馆挤满了人，杰洛特注意到其中还有许多尼弗迦德的士兵。他们穿着平民一般的装束到来，看起来兴致高昂，拍桌喝酒有说有笑。但因为一切，杰洛特可不想让他们之中的人赢得他的青睐。

“你确定你不说明白我只是提供一个猎魔人合约吗？”杰洛特在丹德里恩上台之前带着些坚持问道。

“荒谬。”丹德里恩摆摆手，“‘青睐’是个暧昧的词汇，能留下想象的空间。更鼓励大家放开钱包，尽情出价，我的朋友。”他向黑压压的人群摆了下头，“你有很多粉丝，杰洛特，他们中的很多人肯定比起你的剑，更想得到你本人的‘’青睐‘。”

“而且，现在退出也晚了。”卓尔坦在杰洛特鼓起勇气发出抗议之前说，他了然地拍了拍杰洛特的手臂。“由他去吧，朋友。”

于是杰洛特绝望地看着拍卖会按部就班的进行。有人出价三百克朗买下了哈托利一年之内免费的提供饺子。这交易不错，但你得是个认真的饺子爱好者才能吃得上一整年。一位尼弗迦德贵妇，让自己的侍女代理，获得了卓尔坦为她的饰品工匠，要在下个季度到来之前，打造一个轰动宫廷的项链：六百克朗。卓尔坦似乎并未对这些要求困扰，反而兴奋地直搓手。有人为了一位草药医生出价一百六十克朗，想要得到一种不同寻常的定制药物。草药医生带着三个咯咯发笑的女孩离开。杰洛特觉得自己需要再喝一杯。

一些尼弗迦德的官员从维瓦尔第那里拍到了贷款的利率优惠。还有人拍得了最好的昆特牌手为期一年的辅导，杰洛特觉得这交易超划算。普希拉的登场引发了一场小小的骚动，她的粉丝随即开始了一场小型竞标战，意料之内，且看着有趣。然后，丹德里恩走上舞台，宣布出价最高者可荣获他的作品，人们简直疯了。

“我太爱你们能欣赏我的艺术了。”丹德里恩说，他的脸涨得通红，荣光满面。他的服务最后拍价高达一千六百克朗，令人垂涎。杰洛特不情愿地表达了尊重：这样学校至少可以维持运作一年。丹德里恩迅速地喝了口酒，再次回到舞台上。

“女士们！先生们！现在是你们期待已久的压轴——让我向你们介绍，白狼，来自利维亚的杰洛特！”

杰洛特忍辱负重一般走了上去，站在舞台中间。

“现在，你们都听说过猎魔人——”丹德里恩开始说，“他们的突变，他们的力量，还有他们传奇的耐力。”

“一句都没法同意。”杰洛特小声嘟囔。

“今晚就是你的机会！”丹德里恩宣告，他猛地张开手臂，力道十足，差点打到杰洛特的鼻子。“中标，就能赢得白狼的青睐！亲自检验那些故事的真假！女士们先生们，我们起价八百克朗，有人出八百吗？”

一大群人举起了手。杰洛特即羞愧又高兴：尼弗迦德的统治意味着这座城市终于摆脱了疯狂的迫害，一般来说，尼弗迦德人对待亚人类的态度比其他大多数都要公平，包括猎魔人，但他一时也无法习惯人们对他的厚爱。

“我告诉过你你有粉丝。”丹德里恩语气激动地在狂热的竞价和大喊之间小声对他说。“是的，左边那位先生，一千五百克朗，还有人出一千六吗？”

数字攀升的速度让杰洛特头晕目眩。要么诺维格瑞有一个非常严重的怪物问题需要解决，而他是唯一一个不知道这件事的人，要么就是他真的有粉丝，考虑到这是丹德里恩的想法，听起来真的很难以置信。

参赛者渐渐减少到两个，杰洛特再次感到羞耻，他竟然成了今晚最激烈的竞标战的起因。一位尼弗迦德军官脸上带着严肃又坚定的表情，不停地举手，另一位看上去相当富有的城镇居民也不停地高喊出新的报价，看上去愈发的疯狂与烦躁。

“两千五！能让我听到两千六吗？右边那位绅士出两千六，你出两千七嘛，长官？两千七，两千八？很好。”丹德里恩在两人之间摇摆，所有人都拍案惊奇，只有杰洛特有些想吐，他从没签过一千块的合同，更别说两千块了。

来回几分钟后，尼弗迦德军官开始不耐烦起来。“五千克朗。”他宣布，把整个房间震得鸦雀无声。杰洛特绝望地盯着前方。

“五……这位军官出价五千克朗。”丹德里恩虚弱地重复，“我不认为……？”

另一位富商看上去非常伤心。手从膝盖上抬了一下，有那么一瞬间，好像要说出什么，但几番过后，还是沉默了下来，沮丧地摇了摇头。

观众全部屏住呼吸看着丹德里恩抬起锤子，又落在桌子上，大声宣布：“五千克朗，来自利维亚的杰洛特，白狼的青睐，是后面那位可敬的军官的了！”

人群爆发一阵欢呼，杰洛特眼前一黑，拿起一杯麦芽酒，大口地灌了下去。他没有理会丹德里恩的絮叨，而是穿过人群，来到那个战败者的附近，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嘿。”他有些尴尬地说，那人惊喜地转过身，“不管怎样，我很乐意接受你的合同，无论你需要做什么。你不必为找我做事花那么多钱。”

那位镇民怪异地看着杰洛特。他的穿着精致富有，看起来是唯吉玛的风格，而且听起来并不需要紧急地解决什么怪物。“我很感激你的邀请，利维亚的杰洛特。”他说，“但我们要有风度。那个军官出价高于我，唉。”

“呃。”杰洛特想要辩解，但那人只是低下头离开了。

“杰洛特！”丹德里恩不耐烦地喊道。而后杰洛特发现自己被拖到了后台，所有竞拍者都挨在他们的奖品旁边。丹德里恩把他带到了那个尼弗迦德军官面前，他坐在角落里，面色紧绷。

“那么我把空间留给你们。”丹德里恩说着，瞟了杰洛特一眼，用眼神对杰洛特说：你最好放下自尊，按照他的计划来，在合理的范围内满足对方的要求，因为这是五千克朗，且有正当理由。

杰洛特叹了口气，坐了下来。“好吧，谢谢你做这个。”他有些无力地说，“我猜，你需要什么？尼弗迦德住了一条龙？不过你花的钱可以买十条龙了。”

军官似乎没有被他逗笑，但似乎也没兴趣直接提议什么，这让杰洛特稍稍放松了一点。实际上，这位军官看上去心不在焉。

“为什么不告诉我你在想什么？”杰洛特委婉地催促，“是什么促使你花这么多钱？”

那个尼弗迦德军官盯着他，好像也不觉得值得。突然，他站起来身说：“跟我来。”

杰洛特乖乖地跟了上去，如果这位军官是把他带到楼上的某个房间里，他可能真的会逃走——谢天谢地，军官只是把他带出了后门。他们在令人迷惑地沉默中前进了一会儿，然后杰洛特抬起头，意识到他们走到了翠鸟酒馆的门外。

“好吧。”杰洛特说，“我不知道丹德里恩怎么和你承诺的，但这不是交易的一部分。无论理由如何正当，我都不卖身。”

军官干脆没理他，而是带他穿过了这家空荡到可疑的酒馆走上楼梯，路过了几间吵闹的房间，里面住着数量惊人的尼弗迦德士兵。他们在一扇精致的橡木门前停了下来，这扇门来自旅馆最好的一间房间，又站在门外稍等。杰洛特警惕地看着门。片刻之后，那位军官示意杰洛特进来。

杰洛特叹着气，再次提醒自己，这是为了做善事，还有他为了更少的钱做过更奇怪的事情。然后他推开门，发现自己看到了刚刚退休的尼弗迦德前任皇帝，恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯。

“什么他妈鬼。”杰洛特淡定地说。

恩希尔还和杰洛特离开尼弗迦德时一样，他翻阅桌子上的文件，看见杰洛特时挺起身。而且一点都不惊讶。

“猎魔人。”恩希尔说，还算友善，“我看到你正在为这座城市的重建作出贡献。”

杰洛特盯着他，向前迈了两步，又迈了几步。“我说了，什么他妈鬼，恩希尔，希里怎样了？”

“女皇做得很好。”恩希尔说。他一边往酒杯里倒了些看起来就很名贵的酒，一边示意杰洛特坐下。杰洛特也从不讲究礼节，他直接坐下，开始喝酒，喝了很多，他觉得自己正需要这个呢。

“那这些见不得人的伎俩是怎么回事？”杰洛特说，“你完全可以——”

恩希尔饶有兴致地瞥了他一眼，杰洛特闭上了嘴。有时候恩希尔就是比自己更了解他，这让人很是恼火，因为他知道杰洛特不是那种收到传唤就会去皇宫的人，何况现在希里平安无事。

“好吧，让我们听听。”杰洛特说，“你需要什么？  
这就是杰洛特为什么会出现在威纶最黑暗深处的尼弗迦德军营里，盯着一具尼弗迦德军需官的尸体。恩希尔简洁地向他陈述，威纶有一个连环杀手正逍遥法外，攻击各个营地的尼弗迦德军官。这本不算个大问题，还不至于呈上皇后的办公桌，但一个神秘事件足以吸引一位退休皇帝的注意力。由于正值隆冬，可雇佣的专业人员很少，所以杰洛特正是理想人选之一。至少恩希尔是这么暗示的。

“五千克朗？”杰洛特充满怀疑地问道。“你可以用这些雇佣一小支军队了。”

“已经发生了五起谋杀案。”恩希尔说。“我猜，这可不是件易事。”

“也就一千。”杰洛特说完，又觉得自己有点傻，记得他上次和恩希尔讨价还价的时候吗？“我没别的意思，不管之前还是现在。”

恩希尔抽了抽嘴角。“那就一千。”恩希尔同意，“剩下的部分你自己决定，如果你有自己的理由。”也就是说，恩希尔花了这么多钱，纯粹是因为他有钱。此外，猎魔人本应是中立的，但杰洛特的女儿正坐在尼弗迦德的王位之上，所以关系已经非常深入了。

“这是为了做善事。”杰洛特局促地说。

恩希尔当时低下了他尊贵的头颅，但杰洛特还是知道自己被嘲笑了。就算如此，他还是得在这天寒地冻冒险出去寻找一个连环杀手——这可不是他计划中的休息，但也正是他同意丹德里恩的计划时早就料到他会遭遇到的不幸。

“到底发生了什么？”杰洛特检查完尸体后问道。他在尸体的颈动脉上发现了一条横切的伤口：精准且致命。

“一切都发生的太快了。”自称目击者的尼弗迦德士兵似乎被杰洛特和他的两把剑吓到了。“我正在和军需官讨论这个月的采购单，一切正常，我离开帐篷后，就听到一个声音——”他用手比划着，好似想要抓自己他说的话。“就好像有人在水下用鞭子抽马——然后我听到惨叫，等我回来，就发现他已经躺在地上，死掉了。”

杰洛特挑起眉毛。“就这样？你没看到其他人？”

士兵使劲地摇头。“没有，也就是五六秒的时间，帐篷也没有损坏——只有凶手无影无踪。”

“哈。”杰洛特说。

所有营地的报告相似度极高：凶手伴着声音而来，有时像雷声轰鸣，有时如马鞭尖利，有时又是如发生在水下般的闷响。不管其他人反应多快，凶手都会在他们到达受害者身边之前逃走。到目前为止，已有一名下士、一名军需官、两名中士和一名中尉死亡。杰洛特始终有一种奇怪感觉，感觉他们每个人之间应该都存在着某种联系，但他并无头绪。肆虐的雨雪袭击了威纶大部分地区，把之前的痕迹冲刷得一干二净，更是无济于事。他在每一个营地周围都骑马转了几天，三个星期后还是一无所获。于是他回到了诺维格瑞。

旅馆里依旧空荡荡，老板在吧台后面打着盹——恩希尔显然征用了整个翠鸟酒馆。杰洛特进来的时候，他正在翻阅一些文件。

“受害之间没有亲属关系。”恩希尔说，在杰洛特掸去自己手套上的积雪之前。杰洛特停了下来，摆了摆脑袋，看来恩希尔讨厌他这么做。

“那我没什么线索了。”杰洛特说，“我一开始以为凶手是通过传送门行凶的。但开启传送门需要一段时间，特莉丝那边也说没有发现任何谋杀女术士的行动，至少最近没有。”

“可真振奋人心。”恩希尔嘟囔。他瞥了一眼杰洛特。“你还有其他疑虑，说吧。”

“那些受害者。”杰洛特说，“不知为何……看起来很熟悉。”

恩希尔挺起腰。“你以前和他们有过交集？”

杰洛特也一直在思考这个问题，但说实话，他的猎魔之路太过长久，所有的面孔都模糊不清了。“我不知道。也许。我不会试着记住每一个怀疑过我的人的脸。”还会因此向他吐口水。

“真是不幸。”恩希尔说，“我们除了等待凶手再次作案别无选择。”

恩希尔的动作中暗藏的某种喻义让杰洛特犹豫了一下。“你知道些什么？是不是？”他说，“你还有什么事没告诉我？”

恩希尔微微摇头。“一个推论罢了。在下次攻击之前，还没办法确认是否有价值。”

“很好，我想知道那个理论。”杰洛特刻意地说。他非常不喜欢恩希尔的头脑游戏，尤其是涉及到他自己。

恩希尔只是看着他，示意桌子。杰洛特走近后发现，恩希尔细心地整理出了到目前为止每个受害者的生平：他们的军旅生涯、家庭、出身、同僚。都是他之前不知道的。

“除了他们的军衔，其他事情都没有规律。”恩希尔说，手指点在羊皮纸上。“第一次被袭击的是一名下士，第二次和第三次则是中士，第四次倒下的是一名中尉，最近一次是军需官——一名上尉。”

杰洛特想到过这个。“你认为是有人顺着尼弗迦德的军衔袭击？”他注意到了受害者的地位越来越高，却没有发现这方面的有关证据。“可能是个巧合。”

“或许。”恩希尔说，语气却在表明他可不相信巧合。“我们再看看。”

“等等。”杰洛特说，紧盯着羊皮纸。对受害者的描述和他们的画像在这里一字排开后，杰洛特突然明白了他的熟悉感从何而来。

“他们——和你很像。”杰洛特惊讶地说。

恩希尔皱着眉，再次查看羊皮纸。“不好意思？”他说，听不起来并不生气，只是有些困惑。

杰洛特指着画像。“黑色的头发，相似的肤色，相似的发型，你引领了尼弗迦德的时尚吗？”

恩希尔并不觉得有趣。“有一半尼弗迦德军人和贵族都是这样。”

“这也是一种推论。”杰洛特说。

恩希尔盯着他看了片刻。“很好。”他说，按了一下桌子上的一块小石头。拍卖之夜出现的那位尼弗迦德军官立刻出现在门口。

“猎魔人今晚会和我共进晚餐。”恩希尔说。“给他准备浴室和卧室。”

军官鞠了一躬后离开了。

“哈。”杰洛特说。

“杰洛特。”恩希尔带着能让人发狂的耐心说，“你假设有一个没有破绽的杀手正计划杀害我。请原谅我无法相信其他人。”

杰洛特看着他，“是啊。”他缓慢地说。“是的，我知道。”如果有人想要对恩希尔下手，杰洛特也不会安心把这件事情交给别人。无论他人如何置喙，他都是希里的父亲。曾几何时，杰洛特甚至把他当做过朋友。

“这是不是意味着。”杰洛特吃着上好的炖牛肉，慢半拍想到，“我不能离开你半步？”考虑到凶手的行动速度，如果目标真的是恩希尔，只有这样杰洛特才有机会出手。

“是的。”恩希尔平静地说，好像他毫不为此困扰一样。“我开始觉得还是应该付你五千克朗。”

“为了一件大善事。”杰洛特举起酒杯，戏谑地为此敬酒。另他惊讶的是，恩希尔跟着他喝了酒，之后他们进入一种友好的沉默之中。杰洛特吃得津津有味，享受了恩希尔昂贵的好酒：作为皇帝的少数特权之一，无论是否退位。恩希尔饶有兴趣地看着他吃东西。杰洛特状似玩世不恭地刻意给恩希尔讲起正是这种传奇般的新陈代谢，才让猎魔人有了传奇般的耐力。没错，不管你听说些什么，那都是真的。恩希尔哼了一声。杰洛特又给他讲了些关于希里的事情，恩希尔听得很仔细。整个晚上他看向杰洛特的眼神都带着一直无声的企图，令人非常不安，但不知为何杰洛特没法出口抱怨。

恩希尔和他玩了几局沙阿，又换了一种游戏，又打了几局昆特，七局四胜制，杰洛特输得惨烈。也许和世界上最好的战略家之一打牌，本身就是个错误，尤其在他喝了三瓶葡萄酒之后。该死，翠鸟旅馆壁炉前的椅子真的很舒服。杰洛特坐在上面伸展四肢，享受着在雪地里行进几个星期后的温暖。

“我想去洗澡。”恩希尔说，杰洛特后知后觉的发现翠鸟旅馆没有浴室，而他也不能离开杰洛特的身边。但是恩希尔在房间里准备了一个巨大的铜制浴盆。杰洛特跟上他，在恩希尔开始脱衣服的时候，脚下如坠千斤般的站在那里。他对着恩希尔苍白的背影吞咽了一下，看了一眼隔断屏风。

“你认为这样做明智吗？”恩希尔轻声说，而杰洛特心想，不，不明智，那个杀手非常的快，他在外面时间不够。而且……

“你怎么这么淡定？”杰洛特绝望地说。也不费心去澄清什么。

恩希尔没有转过身，但声音中夹着一丝笑意。“正如我所说，我无法相信其他人。”说完，他走进了水中。

杰洛特不知道如何思考，也不敢思考。他怎么又把自己卷进来了？他要掐死丹德里恩。“要我帮你揉揉背吗？”他不假思索地脱口而出，无助还带着点绝望，一点都不像他希望的那样满是嘲讽。

“如果你愿意的话。”恩希尔说，完全超乎杰洛特的预想。他注视着恩希尔，心想，自己要非常、非常缓慢地掐死丹德里恩。

“油就在桌子上。”恩希尔补充道，完全没有帮助， 且非常的荒谬。杰洛特在大脑想出一个机智的反驳之前，自己脚已经背叛了他，开始移动了。

“我希望那些孩子能得到真正优秀的教育。”杰洛特咬牙切齿地往自己手上倒油，草，他不知道自己在做什么。

恩希尔好像被他娱乐了，“一般来说，这需要一定程度的皮肤接触。”他再次用那种能让人发狂的耐心语气说，杰洛特抓住他的肩膀，用力地捏了一下。

恩希尔发出了一声隐忍的呻吟，杰洛特心里有一个微弱的声音正建议他别对前任皇帝太粗暴，这可能是会被绞死的罪行。可杰洛特不在乎。“太用力了？”他无辜地问，画圈按摩恩希尔的肩膀。

几下之后，恩希尔在触碰中松懈下来。“恰好相反。”他说，“非常的舒服。”

杰洛特咬紧牙关继续干活。恩希尔身体多处肌肉僵硬——大概源于紧张和焦虑，杰洛特苦涩地想，开始努力缓解恩希尔紧绷的肩膀。他心怀疑虑地观察着恩希尔的表情，没过一会便掌握了恰到好处的力道，开始有条不絮地放松恩希尔的痛点，几乎全心全意的沉浸其中，而恩希尔任他摆布，还发出了些杰洛特不敢细想的微弱声音。

“你当真多才多艺，猎魔人。”过了一会儿，恩希尔说道。杰洛特忍不住哼了一声。

轮到杰洛特进入房间另一个热气腾腾的浴缸里时，恩希尔也没有离开。他穿着浴袍，看起来十分自在。杰洛特停下解开裤子的手，刻意地看着他。

“要我在你洗澡的时候念书给你听吗？”恩希尔说，令人抓狂，杰洛特的手不知为何而微微颤抖。

“你可以用一样的方式回报我。”杰洛特讽刺地说，他快速脱下裤子，走进浴缸，坐了下来，而后心满意足地长吁一口气。他在威纶骑行的三个星期只能用雪水清理自己，错过了这么好的东西。

“很好。”恩希尔说，没过多久，一双结实的手开始揉捏杰洛特的肩膀。

“啊哈。”杰洛特机智地感叹。然后，“哇哦……”因为恩希尔非常清楚自己在做什么，而且他的技术很棒。

“你口才一直这样么好？”恩希尔温和地问道。那油是松针和烟雾的味道。

“只有尼弗迦德的皇帝给我按摩的时候如此。”杰洛特说。恩希尔有力的手在他颈侧的肌肉上来回揉动，杰洛特努力地克制着自己沉到水里去的冲动。

“尼弗迦德的前皇帝。”恩希尔纠正道，“我还在位的时候你就不想遵守宫廷礼仪，那我退位之后更不需要你那么做了。”

杰洛特闭上眼睛，不由得笑出了声。“那你现在在做什么？”他说。“像个贤者一样传道授业？”

“我也有其他的才艺。”恩希尔声音放轻。他的手移动到了杰洛特的背上。“和我说说这个伤疤。”

杰洛特需要点时间集中注意力，才能感觉到恩希尔问的是哪一道伤疤。“一只大狮鹫兽。”他说，“我刚从一个食尸鬼的洞穴里出来，它从后面向我扑过来。我没反应过来。”

“恩。”恩希尔说。

“在你问之前，我要先澄清。”杰洛特说，暗自高兴他也可以这么来一回了。“不，这种事不常发生。”

恩希尔的手十分轻柔地抚上他的背，杰洛特觉得自己鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“从你的履历来看，不敢苟同。”恩希尔说，语气中并没有挑衅的意味。

“其中每一件事我都有充分的理由，而且各不相同。”

“是吗。”恩希尔说，“那这其中又有多少理由写在了丹德里恩大师的歌里？”

“很多。”杰洛特痛苦地说，“等等，你知道丹德里恩？”

“看过你丰富多彩的拍卖会广告之后，当然。”恩希尔说。

“太好了。”杰洛特说。丹德里恩会为此大做文章——或者不会，取决于杰洛特告诉了他什么。也许他可以只告诉丹德里恩恩希尔注意到了他，但不说明原因和方式。这样丹德里恩会非常焦虑。作为把杰洛特卷入一场混乱之中的惩罚已经足够了。

“这个呢？”恩希尔又问，手停留在他的锁骨上。杰洛特低头看了一眼，愠怒地摇了摇头。

“干草叉。”

他能感觉到恩希尔挑起了眉毛。

“希里没和你讲过？那不是什么值得骄傲的时刻。”他讲了那个故事，陷入片刻的沉思。“我想，在你来之前，北方对非人类和猎魔人的敌意比现在大得多。”

“的确。”恩希尔轻声说，“我可以么？”

“哈？”杰洛特此刻非常的放松，以至于没有马上理解恩希尔的意思。恩希尔本来不动的手已经开始向下移动，直到杰洛特胸口的伤疤上。虽然不算是爱抚，但已经超过了按摩。那是一种缓慢的，带着思考和探索性的动作，就好像他正在脑中思考着一个谜题，把杰洛特当做了可用的画布。

酒和热水让杰洛特昏昏欲睡，所以他一点都不介意。过了一会儿，恩希尔的手回到了他脖子上，并停留在那里。

杰洛特睁开眼睛，向后靠去，凝视着恩希尔。而恩希尔也用一种奇怪的表情看了回去，仿佛在观察着一场尚未取得胜利的沙阿游戏。慢慢地，恩希尔扣住他的下巴，拇指抚摸他的下颌骨。

“如果我做得不对，你可以告诉我。”恩希尔说完，俯下了身体。

杰洛特僵住了。恩希尔在离他仅有几英寸的地方停了下来，眼神迷离又深邃，杰洛特不由自主向前动了一下——他突然被恩希尔拖出水面，凳子也被一脚踢开，恩希尔抓住他的头，离他那么近。杰洛特条件反射地深吸一口气，闻到了松针和烟雾的味道，还有其他让人目眩神迷的什么，他发现自己被恩希尔唤醒了，他叛逆的下身还没来得及思考这到底意味着什么就已经硬了。恩希尔的手被按摩油弄得又湿又滑，他伸手抓住杰洛特的阴茎，一来一去，就让杰洛特忘记了他应该思考什么。

恩希尔把他推倒在床上——他应该知道恩希尔不会半途而废，他用征服大地的方式征服着自己的床伴。恩希尔全部插进来的时候杰洛特闷哼一声，然后强行放松了自己。恩希尔一只手放在他的后颈，轻轻揉捏，另一只手抓在他的臀部，近乎压出瘀伤。

“你可以告诉我——”恩希尔开始说，被压进床垫里的杰洛特尽可能把脸转过来，迷惑地看着恩希尔。

“——如果你觉得哪里不够舒服。”恩希尔说，他呼吸平稳，杰洛特却从中感觉到了明显的悸动。他进的更深，得到了一声惊讶地呻吟，带着几分邪恶地说：  
“这样能让你满意吗？”

恩希尔抓得更紧了，杰洛特哽咽着说不出话，只能感觉到自己血压飙升，硬的发疼，与此同时恩希尔开始认真地冲刺。恩他猛烈地抽插了一会儿，俯下身，靠近杰洛特的耳朵轻咬，让杰洛特忍不住发出几声呜咽，恩希尔用一只手臂围住杰洛特的胸口，把他捞起来。他们重新调整了姿势，每动一下都让杰洛特眼冒金星。恩希尔牢牢地掐住杰洛特的身体，更深入、更沉稳的操了进去。杰洛特喘着粗气，几乎忘记了自己的名字。他失神地抓住自己的阴茎，他要难以忍受了，却被恩希尔抢了先。恩希尔光滑的手上只有一些长期用笔留下的老茧，他用那些茧对付杰洛特敏感的龟头，让杰洛特溢出几声哭腔。恩希尔用同样的节奏一边操他一边抚弄他的阴茎，杰洛特简直无法呼吸，只能盲目地坚持着，感受着恩希尔给予他的无与伦比的高潮。  
“如果你继续这样……”杰洛特说，几分钟过后恩希尔还没有停下来的迹象，“我会——”

“务必，请。恩希尔说，杰洛特又硬了。恩希尔让他抓住床头，之后狠狠地操了他几个小时，不用碰他的阴茎就让他再次高潮。恩希尔看见他失去力气，发出一声轻哼，及时地把自己抽出来，射在了杰洛特的后背上。目眩神迷后的满足感甚至让杰洛特什么都没有抱怨。

最后他们移到了恩希尔的房间里，因为杰洛特的床已经彻底被弄脏了——恩希尔还叫人再次准备为他们两洗个澡。这次进来的梅林上尉杰洛特第一次看见，恩希尔下令时他紧绷着下巴。

“我以为尼弗迦德人思想开放。”梅林上尉离开房间后，杰洛特说。

“那不是他恼怒的原因。”恩希尔说，在浴袍里耸耸肩。“他生气是因为有人带着两把剑睡在我身边，他为此羞耻。”

杰洛特哼了一声。“你可以告诉他这是为了做善事。”他说，恩希尔给了他一个饱受折磨的眼神，然后再次吻了他。

杰洛特在睡梦中翻了个身，脚碰到了一个温暖的东西。他小小的惊了一下，才意识到自己正躺在恩希尔的床上，而恩希尔已经醒了，正盯着天花板微微皱眉。

“看来退休的皇帝终于可以睡个懒觉了。”杰洛特说。

“如果我们的推论都成立，”恩希尔说，仿佛他们从未离开昨天的对话，“那么只有两个人符合条件。”

“好吧。”杰洛特说。他等恩希尔继续，但恩希尔的表情没有变化，他看起来并不是在怀疑那些袭击，而是在怀疑他自己。杰洛特稍稍转过身，看向桌子上凌乱的羊皮纸。

“等等。”杰洛特说，“你早上派人去看着那些人了吗？”

“我早就加强了营地的巡逻，但我想还是不要再加派私人保镖，以免打草惊蛇。”恩希尔依然笔直地躺着，盯着天花板一动不动。

杰洛特用手臂撑起身体，挑了挑眉毛。看来恩希尔已经起过床，做了一些工作，然后又回到了床上。“就像我说的，”杰洛特若有所思地说，“退休的皇帝应该睡个懒觉。”

恩希尔猛吸了一口气，然后带着恼怒吐了出来。“早上就这样，你无药可救了。”恩希尔低声说，然后跳下了床。杰洛特搂住他的腰，在他后颈烙下一个吻——恩希尔因他的触碰而绷紧，但并没有推开。杰洛特贴在恩希尔的发梢处的颈侧，闻着那淡淡的松木香气，直到那气味和他熟悉的烟雾味交织在一起。

“猎魔人。”恩希尔声音低沉，听起来即像是警告，又像是邀请。

“有六种在早餐前做会被吊死的事，我都想试试。”杰洛特说，一只手伸进了恩希尔的睡衣里，“而且，如果你觉得哪里不舒服，你可以告诉我，务必。”

“我不再有施加他人死刑的自由了。”恩希尔说，声音平稳，没有表情。可杰洛特就算不用猎魔人感官，都知道恩希尔的心跳正在加速。

“那么，你没机会了。”杰洛特小声嘟囔，准备开始工作。

恩希尔令人惊讶地迅速回到杰洛特的手中，他们陷入长而幽深的鼻息。当杰洛特再次睁开眼睛，他在对方眼中看到骤雨，仿佛正准备迎接自己内心的挣扎。杰洛特再次吻上恩希尔耳后时，无法忘记对方喉咙颤抖的模样。

第六次袭击的报告在五天后传来：一名上尉，但并不是恩希尔预测的二人其一。从他的入伍文件来看，这个男人有着深棕色的头发，肤色雪白，看起来一点都不像恩希尔。

“看来你的理论更站得住脚。”杰洛特耸耸肩，“要我再去检查一遍尸体吗？”

恩希尔一开始没有回答，过了一会儿才说道：“那样最好。”然后回到了巨大的橡木桌旁。杰洛特看着他开始在羊皮纸上写字，内心突然有些不安，好像他错过了什么东西一样。然后他意识到他们已经在翠鸟旅馆的套房里呆了将近一个星期。只有对方。

他已经习惯了这种友善为伴的沉默，以至于暂时忘记了那寒冷的野外围坐在篝火旁时，除了萝卜没有别人可以聊天的感觉。到晚上，他们就一起玩昆特牌，而杰洛特坚持，奶牛是一张真正的昆特牌，而且拥有特殊的能力，就像牌面上写的那样。然后恩希尔用了不到两天就从他手里赢走了。他们穿梭在旅馆令人印象深刻的藏酒之中，还有愉快惬意的性。这几乎像是家。

恩希尔仍在写字，带着一个退休皇帝的威严进入工作。杰洛特向他走去，站在他一步之外。他等待着，等着恩希尔慢慢地转过来头，看着杰洛特的脸，像是被某种不可阻挡的力量所引领。

“我会回来的，你知道。”杰洛特说。

恩希尔缓慢地点了点头。“看得出来。”

杰洛特骑马来到营地，只用了不到半天的时间。他找到了一名坐立不安的军需官，得到了一个同样的故事：事情发生的很快，只听一声巨响，凶手消失的无影无踪。当时军官受袭的消息已经传遍了所有营地，其他所有军官都开始显露出不安。虽然疑似只有高级军官才是目标，但这可起不了什么作用。更没有道理的是，这名上尉两天前才刚刚升职。

“惊人的先见之明，可能有身居高位的内部人士帮他的忙。”杰洛特说。军需官瑟缩了一下，但只是绝望地站在那。

“给我看看尸体。”杰洛特叹了口气，他是真的很讨厌政治。

他们还没来得及处理上尉的尸体，他还躺在他死去的帐篷里，但附近慌乱的脚印已经抹掉所有可能的痕迹。

这时杰洛特注意到了一件事。“这是什么？”他拿起上尉脖子上的一条金项链，问道。项链很粗，造型过于浮夸，上面还挂着一个黑金相间的徽章。

“一个幸运徽章。”军需官说。“升职的人可以佩戴一个星期。看来他一直戴着……”他声音减小。

有些地方不对劲。杰洛特想起其他所有受害者，等他到达现场，士兵们已经整理了尸体，送到医生的帐篷。他检查的时候没有发现过任何衣物和珠宝。他紧盯着徽章，感觉拼图的碎片开始一块块拼在一起。

“你知道这个徽章是从哪来的吗？”杰洛特问。

军需官眨了眨眼。“可能是尼弗迦德神殿。”他说，“这是一种时尚。因为某个贵族说这有用。很贵，但不难买到。能帮你实现远大抱负，发展事业，在战斗中保驾护航——诸如此类。在有志向的军官中很受欢迎。”

杰洛特骑马赶到最近的另一个受袭地点，询问了徽章的事情。两名受到攻击的中士都曾佩戴过。下一个营地也是，下下一个营地也是。他找到了这些谋杀案之间的联系。

从威纶到尼弗迦德要经历一段漫长而乏味的骑行，杰洛特还得在雪地行进两个星期。他在第五天的黄昏时赶到了唯吉玛，打算在此处把消息传递给恩希尔和希里。摆脱了尼弗迦德帝国的统治，唯吉玛一切恢复往常。繁华的商店，喧哗的商人。和平的好处显而易见。少有可见来自尼弗迦德的影响，比如正忙着修建下水道的工人们，中央广场上飘扬的旗帜，以及挂在市政厅外恩希尔的画像——他们还没来得及画出希里的。杰洛特牵着萝卜在市政厅门口停了下来，他抬头。那副画像挂的太高了，路过的人没法看清，无疑是为了增加神秘感，也避免了被破坏的可能。阳光在恩希尔的脸上投出一道金色的光辉，让他的头发闪闪发光，更像榛子色。无论人们走到何处，那从高处俯瞰唯吉玛的画像都让人产生一种错觉，就好像他在看着你。这便是帝王：公正又威严。

然后杰洛特看到了戴在皇帝脖子上的金玺。脊背突然一阵发凉。

“该死。”杰洛特长出一口气，调转萝卜的方向，以最快的速度向诺维格瑞奔驰而去。心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。

他在日出时分穿过了主教大门。诺维格瑞被大雪覆盖，停下的马蹄扬起一阵雪白的尘。杰洛特从马上跳下来，跑向广场上的一个商人，把一袋金币扔在了他惊恐的脸上。

“魅惑符咒，我知道你有。六个月之前我看见你在那个法师的藏身处那拿到了。如果你卖给我一个，我就不告发你。”

商人哽了一下。“我只抢救出一个。”他说，“但是——”

“我不会再问一遍。”杰洛特说，不耐烦地摇着钱袋。

翠鸟旅馆打盹的老板惊恐万分，跟在他身后喊道：”嘿！我们有重要客人！不对外开放！“，但杰洛特无视了他，一口气跑上三楼。梅林上尉站在恩希尔的套房外，看上去对他快速地靠近感到相当的惶恐。

“猎魔人——”他说，而杰洛特直接把他推到了一边。

恩希尔正好起身。他穿着一件黑金相间的长袍，正懒洋洋地整理着袖子，他看见杰洛特出现在他面前时，优雅地挑起了一根眉毛。

“猎魔人。”他说，在杰洛特抓起他的手时发出了一声小小的惊呼。

杰洛特把袖子举到灯光下，那上面织着闪着微光的淡绿色条纹。是阻魔金，用来防御魔法和咒语。还有，恩希尔闻起来像是新鲜的松树和暖人的雪松木。他每秒都在危机里。

“脱掉。”杰洛特说，伸手想要脱掉恩希尔的长袍。当他沾满霜雪的手落到那温暖的皮肤上时，恩希尔瑟缩一下。梅林上尉在他们身后发出一长串噪音。

“退下。”恩希尔转过头淡定地说，“梅林，出去。”

“求你。”杰洛特说，“恩希尔——”

“虽然我欣赏这种热情。”恩希尔顿了一下，看了杰洛特片刻。轻易地点了点头，让杰洛特把长袍从他肩上拽下来。

然后杰洛特跪了下来，甜蜜的梅里泰利啊，这个家伙连内衣上都印着黑金色的太阳。他伸手想要拽下恩希尔的内裤，恩希尔制止了他。

“虽然我很欣赏这种热情，”恩希尔平静地重复道，“你中毒了么？偶然遇到了魅魔？”

杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇。“你的内衣也用了阻魔金吗？”

恩希尔眨了眨眼。“不。”他说，然后慢慢地坐到床上。杰洛特环顾四周，他呆在这时穿的那件普通睡袍还挂在床边。

“我不确定能否行得通。”杰洛特说，“穿上这个。”

他把魅惑符咒和长袍一起递给坐在那里默默注视他的恩希尔。这是一个简单的魅力符咒，可以改变佩戴者的外表，让别人以为他是一名永恒之火的祭祀。杰洛特知道这绝对不符合恩希尔的审美。

“我相信，你是有原因的。”恩希尔凝视着杰洛特，慢条斯理地说。他耸耸肩，把符咒挂在了脖子上。

恩希尔的身体闪过了一阵微光，杰洛特眨眨眼，看到对方的衣服变成了牧师袍子，但转头看向他的还是恩希尔本身的脸。看来符咒没有起到正确的作用。杰洛特沮丧地摸着头发，“我要和希里谈谈。”

千里镜很快联通了希里，她只穿着一件晨衣，满面愁容地问：“杰洛特？”

“听着。”杰洛特说，“当你用传送门穿梭的时候——是怎么起作用的？你必须想象着你要去的地方吗？”

“是的。”希里说，困惑地皱紧眉头，“我必须在脑海中想象那个地方。怎么了？”

“那如果，”杰洛特缓缓说道，“你不知道你想去哪里，只是想去某个人的身边呢？”

希里为此惊讶。“我从来没试过。”她说，“我猜我也必须想象那个人。”

“那如果，你从来没见过这个人呢？”杰洛特说，“你不知道他到底长什么样，只是见过他的肖像和绘画。”

希里盯着他。“杰洛特，这非常危险。”她说，“你可能会跳进两个世界之间的虚空。”

“或者出现在错误的人身边？”

“说真的，你需要担心这个吗？”希里说，“杰洛特，到底怎么回事？”

杰洛特思忖片刻，认为希里应该知道这些事。“恩希尔，他——”

“希里雅。”恩希尔说，走进千里镜的范围，打断了杰洛特的话，“我相信尼弗迦德的秩序依旧。”

希里迷惑地看着他，又看向杰洛特，来回好几次。又指着恩希尔问道：“他是谁？”

恩希尔挑起一根眉毛。杰洛特看起来也很惊讶。“等等，你不能——？”他看向恩希尔，后者也看向他，还皱着眉毛。一阵沉默之后，恩希尔走到梳妆台前，低头看向桌上的一面小镜子，无法言语。

“这是怎么回事？”希里说，看起来很恼怒。“杰洛特，你什么时候和永恒之火的祭祀交上朋友了？”

杰洛特走到梳妆台前，越过恩希尔的肩膀看向镜子。一张陌生的面孔映入眼帘：冷硬的线条，浓密的眉毛和白皙的肤色。他吃了一惊，抬起了头。恩希尔微微转过头，还是那样挑着一根眉毛看他。镜子里那张陌生的脸孔也是如此。

这就奇怪了。

“这听起来可能很奇怪。”杰洛特说，不知为何，他无法把自己的目光从恩希尔身上移开。而恩希尔在这种疯事儿之中依然异常地冷静。

“希里雅。”恩希尔抢先说，“这只是一个简单的魅惑符咒。我不知道为什么对我们的猎魔人不起作用。你是从拾荒者那找到的，我猜？”

“拉多维德和他的柴堆。”杰洛特十分泄气，“我猜他们没有留下使用说明。”他没有问恩希尔怎么会知道这个。

希里盯着他们说，“你们，可需要从头开始，给我好好讲讲了。”

于是杰洛特开始讲起关于连环凶杀案的事情，并告诉了希里和恩希尔他在军营中的发现，当他说到他是怎么发现受害者都佩戴着相同的徽章，并且这些徽章都出自尼弗迦德神殿时，恩希尔立刻看向希里的脖子，杰洛特知道恩希尔已经明白了。

“所以我想，”杰洛特最后说，“有像你这样拥有传送能力的人正在试图接近恩希尔。问题是他们只见过恩希尔的画像，没有近距离接触过本人。他们只知道皇帝平日里会带着金玺，所以他们一直把目标设定成位高权重，脖子上戴着金项链的人，然后希望自己能正好传送到恩希尔身边，我猜。”

杰洛特说完，皱了皱眉头，有些事情还是不对劲，拼图不完整。好在他们起码确定了眼前最重要的事，那就是他们还不能排除恩希尔是目标的可能性。

“你的意思是说，某个笨拙却实力强大的杀手，随时可能接近我父亲周围。”希里站起身，十分冷静地说：“等一下我需要几个小时来对你们俩个大喊大叫，但现在还有其他重要的事情——”

她离开了千里镜。杰洛特清楚地知道，他惹麻烦了。

“你的才华之一，猎魔人。”恩希尔委婉地说。他拿着羊皮纸回到桌前，开始有条理地把它们整理归类。“我想你得向弗里斯将军道歉。”

杰洛特对他眨了眨眼。然后，“哦，不。”他说，“她——”他无法违心说出‘不能’或者‘不想’，毕竟他已经很久没有和希里一起冒险了，何况——

伴随着一声巨响，希里跌入了他的视野。杰洛特睁大眼睛，嗓子突然哽咽了一下。

“你还留着这套衣服。”他有点傻乎乎地说。他们最后一次在白果园的山上一起散步时，希里穿的就是这一套。她背上只有一把剑，被风吹得乱七八糟，看上去还是他记忆中的模样。

希里表情温柔，然后吸了一下鼻子，给了他一个大大的拥抱。“我还是要对你大喊大叫。”他说，然后转向恩希尔。“别担心，父亲。一切尽在莫尔凡的掌握之中。”

恩希尔在桌子前对她点点头，瞥向杰洛特的方向。杰洛特真的很讨厌他这样做。

“那我们的计划是什么？”希里问道，“你不可能让我父亲一直当永恒之火的祭祀。”

“如果这是一场策划好的暗杀。”恩希尔说，“那我们必须采取攻势。”

希里看着他。“不。”她抱着手臂说，“如果你认为我会允许他们把你的画像贴威纶和诺维格瑞所有的公告板上，只为了让那个杀手好好看看你，然后在你睡觉的时候来找你——”

恩希尔的嘴唇抽搐了一下，眼神也柔和了不少。“你听起来像你母亲。”他说。

希里举起了双手。“杰洛特。”她责备地说，杰洛特叹了一口气。

“还有其他办法。”杰洛特说，看向恩希尔，“但你不能吊死他。”

“我还挺喜欢吊死别人这个主意的。”恩希尔淡淡地说。“请允许我提醒你，我不再有权判处死刑了。”

杰洛特惊讶地看了他一眼。恩希尔听起来像在打趣，而他眼中一闪而过的光证明他的确是开了一个玩笑。

“无论如何。”希里气势汹汹地说，“我建议你们两个不要挑战我耐心的极限。”

恩希尔眼中闪烁着骄傲的光芒。杰洛特不确定自己是想打他还是亲他，或者都想。

“所以你有什么好主意？”希里问道。

“好吧。”杰洛特不慌不忙地说，目光无法从恩希尔身上移开，“我在想，正是丹德里恩让我陷入了这种困境，所以也可以让他再把我拉出来。”

就算没有猎魔人感官，也能在三个房间之外听到丹德里恩在楼梯上大声抗议。“要我说，”丹德里恩的声音传了过来，“梅林上尉，是吗？对艺术的欣赏不应如此紧迫，必须给予灵感自由——”

梅林推开门，示意丹德里恩进去的时候，声音戛然而止。丹德里恩眯起眼，在杰洛特故意讽刺地向他挥手时表现出十分的吃惊。

“杰洛特。”他听起来既惊讶又受伤，“但这是——翠鸟旅馆？我以为你不会光顾我的竞争对手呢！”

“说来话长。”杰洛特说，希里凑过来，微笑着说：“好久不见，丹德里恩。”

丹德里恩的眼睛差点瞪出来。他飞快地在房间里环顾一圈，看到恩希尔的时候皱起了眉头——显然是对一个永恒之火的祭祀的存在感到困惑——然后又回到了希里身上。

“希里。”他说，然后滑稽地挺起身体，优雅地鞠了一躬，“我是说，陛下——”

“哦，不用了。”希里温和地说，并挥了挥手，丹德里恩眼中起了薄雾。

“哦，能再见到你真的太好了。”丹德里恩说，“我一直在想我们曾经的冒险，而且——我甚至想骑马赶去尼弗迦德，但我不确定——”他瞄了一眼杰洛特，无奈地耸耸肩。

“为什么每个人在我开始管理帝国之后都这么奇怪。”希里说，“好吧，老爸，我知道，我只是不喜欢。”

“整体计划，猎魔人。”恩希尔刻意地说。

“为什么这里还有一个祭祀？”丹德里恩说，“这是某种先锋派沉浸式艺术吗？帮助人们在战后建立联系？”

恩希尔的手抖了一下。杰洛特目不转睛地看着他，恩希尔平静地回以笑容，杰洛特紧跟着摇了摇头。一旁的希里忍不住皱紧眉头。

“你们俩之间真的很奇怪。”她亲切地说。

杰洛特决定适可而止。“丹德里恩，我需要你帮我做点事情。”他说，丹德里恩振作起来。这家伙总是对冒险充满了激情。“我要你去帮我把霍桑二世叫到这里来。”

丹德里恩脸色刷白。“什么？杰洛特，老朋友，你知道我愿意为你做任何事，但是这个真的超出了我的专业范围。我不会要求你来写一首五步抑扬格，所以你也重新考虑一下这件事？”

杰洛特交叉双臂。“不。”他说，“我觉得我喜欢这件事。”看到丹德里恩局促不安的样子，杰洛特心里充满了满足感。但他不是个残忍的人，所以还是带着怜悯说：“你不会死的，相信我。”

丹德里恩半信半疑，思索了几秒后还是点了点头。然后，让杰洛特十分吃惊的，他转向了恩希尔，捧起对方的手说：“哦永恒之火，赐予我智慧和勇气——”

“出去。”杰洛特说，希里笑到直不起腰。

他们在翠鸟旅馆温暖的壁炉前吃饭。希里把靴子放在壁炉前晒干，脚搭在桌子上，这让恩希尔很是恼火（而且希里还说：“现在我是女皇了，我在空余时间想做什么就做什么”，恩希尔答道：“是啊，我记得你前半句说的那事”），杰洛特迅速地扫光了三盘食物，让梅林上尉相当气愤，希里在他要甜点的时候笑个不停。梅林上尉绝望地看向恩希尔，但恩希尔只是说：“一切如他所愿。”然后杰洛特和希里一起吃了一个超大的派，恩希尔则靠在椅子上，细细地打量着他的小女儿。

最后，希里打了个哈欠，看着窗外夜色降临。“我得走了。”她有些伤感地说，转向杰洛特，“你确定你们两个人没问题吗？”

“别担心。”杰洛特说，“这个符咒应该可以暂时保证他的安全。”

希里叹了口气，“丹德里恩回来的时候告诉我，好吗？”她说着，紧紧地拥抱了杰洛特一下。“我想在计划开始实行时在这里。”他转向恩希尔，伸出手，却只是尴尬地拍了一下他的肩膀。恩希尔注视着她。希里耸了耸肩。“你看起来真的像一个永恒之火的祭祀。”说完，她带着笑容瞬间消失在房间里。

随着她的离开，房间好像少了点什么。杰洛特盯着她最后站的地方，可以感觉到恩希尔现在和他一样。他叹了口气，意识到无论如何，希里永远是他和恩希尔共同的牵绊。

“她忘了对我们大喊大叫。”恩希尔站起身，小声嘟囔道，“女皇应该有更好的记忆力。”

杰洛特一声哧气，“别担心，她有空会找回来的。”

恩希尔嗯了一声。他用手碰了碰那个符咒。“你应该知道，现在这个东西足以保护我。你没有义务留下来了。”

恩希尔说这句话的方式让杰洛特觉得十分微妙。他背对着杰洛特，但依然可以从肩膀的线条看出些微紧张，还有他呼吸的方式，沉着、平稳，且慎重。

“我做这些事情不是因为我觉得我有义务。”杰洛特缓慢地说。

恩希尔转身面对他。眼神有些难以捉摸。

“你现在看到了谁？”他声音低沉。

杰洛特眨了眨眼。恩希尔一直看着他，眼中满是深邃的探寻，下巴紧绷。他看起来不是很高兴，杰洛特不明白为何。片刻之后，杰洛特简单地回答：“你。”

恩希尔的表情没有变化，他又看了杰洛特一会儿。“你真是个傻瓜。”他温柔地说。

杰洛特哼了一声。至少他习惯了恩希尔这样。“你想和我争论这个问题？”他说着，抬起一只手，“还是和我去床上？”

恩希尔挑起一根眉毛。杰洛特走近他，感受恩希尔伸出手抚摸他的头发，他们的额头紧紧相贴。这怪异的亲密如此强烈，恩希尔像是研究一张锻造图纸一样研究着他，且不知道如何是好。杰洛特忍不住笑了笑。

“我也很想你。”杰洛特说，吻上了恩希尔。

一小段肉，以防万一请sy看全文

事后恩希尔依然心不在焉地抚摸着杰洛特的头发，杰洛特几乎觉得自己要融化在其中了，一种深深的满足感渗进他的骨头里。恩希尔起身吹灭蜡烛时，他还发出了小小的抗议，让恩希尔转回来关注他。

“你真是个傻瓜。”片刻之后，恩希尔低声说。他的手回到了杰洛特的头发上，杰洛特还没来得及作出回答，就睡着了。

第二天，丹德里恩带着一种十分微妙的表情归来，其中参杂着怀疑和带着杀气的愤慨，还有几分“杰洛特你搞得什么鬼”，身后跟着霍桑二世。

“我他妈要帮一个祭祀做什么？”霍桑二世进入房间之后说。

“你的朋友如此多姿多彩。”恩希尔评价道。

“你只要知道，如果你吊死他们其中的任何一个，希里都会很生气。”杰洛特说，丹德里恩看上去更愤慨了。而霍桑二世站了出来。

“哈，看来他就是我来这的原因。”霍桑二世说，“你找了个活儿给我，杰洛特？”

“是的。”杰洛特说，“嘟嘟，我需要你假扮成恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯，尼弗迦德的前皇帝。”

丹德里恩猛吸了一口气，霍桑二世仅剩的一只眼睛都要坏掉了。一阵忧心的沉默过后，霍桑二世才缓过来说：“我从拉多维德的柴火堆中死里逃生，可不是想被恩希尔烧死，谢谢。”

“你会没事的。”杰洛特说，“你能做到吗？让我看看。”

霍桑二世盯着他，又沉默了片刻才解除了自己的伪装，变成了恩希尔的模样。

恩希尔若有所思地哼了一声。“你的朋友相当多姿多彩。”他嘟囔道，杰洛特翻了个白眼。

“这样就行了。”杰洛特说。

“尽管如此，众所周知我的两只眼睛完好无损。”恩希尔说，听着是来了点兴趣。

“没事，那不是我们的神秘人关注的重点。”杰洛特说。“我们只需要保证嘟嘟会戴着一条足够闪亮的金色项链在诺维格瑞之外被人看到。”

“我明白了。”恩希尔说。嘟嘟和丹德里恩交换了一个茫然的眼神。“在前瑞达尼亚的中心，诺维格瑞来一场赞颂退休皇帝的演出。我越来越喜欢这个主意了。”

“别说我没告诉过你。”杰洛特讽刺地说。

“这是我见过最奇怪的事——神圣的梅里泰利啊。”丹德里恩说，“您带着魅惑符咒？您不是个祭祀，对不对？您是——您是——”

杰洛特叹气，挥了挥手。丹德里恩吞咽了一下，绝望地环顾房间后看了看嘟嘟，又看了看真正的恩希尔，然后不安又摇摇晃晃地向他鞠了一躬。嘟嘟看起来更困惑了。

“陛下，”丹德里恩开口说道，“请原谅我的疑虑——”

“不必。”恩希尔说，“现在的情况必须谨慎。起来。”

“到底他妈发生了什么。”嘟嘟说，“就没人能直接告诉我吗？”  
恩希尔做了个鬼脸。

“等等。”杰洛特说，“你以前没有听过恩希尔讲话吗？你的声音一点都不像他。”

“我他妈当然没听过恩希尔该死的瓦恩瑞斯讲话！”嘟嘟大声说，手在空中挥舞，“我连拉多维德都没见过就夹着尾巴跑了！”

“啊哈。”杰洛特说，“那你能不能……就坐着，沉思？”

嘟嘟一屁股坐进椅子里，身体前倾，手肘支在膝盖上，怒视着杰洛特。看起来惊人地神似。

“完美。”杰洛特说。恩希尔跟着叹了口气。“这是为了一件大善事。”杰洛特愉快地补充。

丹德里恩在一旁哼哼着，就好像他一会儿就要被吊死了，杰洛特露齿一笑。恩希尔懒得理他。

“丹德里恩大师，”恩希尔说道，“你能在一个星期之内写一首赞歌吗？”

丹德里恩脸色苍白。他紧皱着眉，“呃，我可以——但一个星期？艺术需要过程，灵感如果不服从——”

“我知道你从未效忠。”恩希尔无关紧要般地说，“不过，我也知道，女皇对你的评价很高。”

丹德里恩清晰地吞咽了一下，绝望地看向杰洛特。杰洛特耸耸肩。

“因此，我不会要求你作出一部发自内心的杰作。”恩希尔继续说，“一首说得过去的曲子就可以了。我还不至于虚荣到相信赞歌里的我是我本人的真实写照，这么做的目的只是为了引出某个我们追踪不到的人物。你只需要打个好广告，吸引人们蜂拥而至，就像你的拍卖会。”恩希尔补充说，“我听说这次拍卖非常的成功。”

“噢。”丹德里恩自然地说，“那可是为了一件大善事。杰洛特帮了很大的忙，五千克朗！说到这个……”他皱眉看向杰洛特，“他们想让你做什么？”

“你还不知道吗？”杰洛特讥讽道。

“的确。”恩希尔说。“白狼的青睐确实值得关注。”

“哦得了。”杰洛特翻了个白眼。“丹德里恩，你到底能不能做到？唱点什么就行，不用多好。我们只是要引蛇出洞。”

“不可原谅！”丹德里恩气愤地说，“我不会这样玷污我的艺术。等着瞧吧。一个星期之后，一首伟大的颂歌，献给您，陛下。”他又深深地鞠了一躬，这次更加优雅，还在直起身体后对这杰洛特吹胡子瞪眼。

“嘟嘟，我需要你在那天晚上假扮成恩希尔。”杰洛特说，“你只需要坐在那沉思就可以，对，就是这样。什么也别说。我们会确保你坐的够远，没人能看清你。”

嘟嘟看上去半信半疑，但还是点了点头。“你帮助过我不止一次，杰洛特。”他说着，变回了真正的自己，“所以这次我也会帮你。但我也得说，那个改过自新的霍桑二世才刚刚步入正轨。如果他在现在出了什么事儿，真是非常的可惜。”

“别担心。”杰洛特笑了，“我们会保护你的。梅林上尉会时刻守在你的身后。”

嘟嘟又看了他一会儿，叹了口子，放下双臂。“好吧。”他说。“但如果真正的恩希尔听说了这件事，还给我准备了柴火堆，我希望你救援的动作能快点。”

“成交。”杰洛特说，嘴角抽搐。  
意料之中，希里对整个计划提出了反对意见，但杰洛特最后还是成功安抚了他，承诺只要她保证低调，就可以来丹德里恩的演出现场。恩希尔还是不喜欢把帝国的女皇置于不必要的危险之中（“这关乎你的性命，父亲，当然是有必要的！”），最终也作出让步，并通过千里镜和莫尔凡进行了一场超长谈话。还用其他方法表达了不满，他强硬又激烈的草了杰洛特一顿，基于种种原因考量，杰洛特也无法抱怨此事。

第二天早上，杰洛特醒来时，恩希尔已经坐到了桌边。

“你应该还记得，我曾说过这些受害者之间没有任何的联系。”恩希尔说，他背对着杰洛特。“事实上，我错了。”

杰洛特叹了口气，坐了起来。“他们是亲戚吗？”

“不是指血缘关系。”恩希尔说，“是政治关系。简而言之，他们在尼弗迦德的军旅生涯都接受了一些名门贵族的庇护。更令人担心的是，他们都是有名的忠臣。”

杰洛特想了一下这件事。“所以那些谋杀。”他慢条斯理地说，“并不是因为无能，而是确实要置这些人于死地。”

“没错。”恩希尔说，“这不是一个简单的刺杀前任皇帝的事情。”他的声音很淡然，眼神却专注了起来，仿佛观察到这局沙阿游戏中出现了的一个有趣的转折。“这是一场有组织的破坏。”

“请尽量不要表现的太激动。”杰洛特无不讽刺地说，“你的性命也岌岌可危。”

“我已经习惯这种事了。”恩希尔随意地说。“然而，这种精心设计的政治策略，会不可避免的动摇希里雅的统治。这个问题严重得多。”

“哈。”杰洛特说。他真的非常讨厌政治。

恩希尔顿了一下。“你似乎有其他的看法。”

杰洛特叹了口气。“像你现在这样没有危机感，这么多年你是怎么活下来的？”

恩希尔惊讶地看了他一眼，“我向你保证，我非常在乎自己的安全。”

杰洛特伸出一只手做了一个“请讲”的动作。恩希尔又回到桌边。

“我和你在一起。”他简洁明了地回答。

杰洛特目瞪口呆地盯着恩希尔的后背。这听起来实在不像示爱，但是——

空气静默了几秒，恩希尔挺起后背。

“我的话有误吗？”恩希尔问道，举止稳重，无比镇定。

有什么东西噎住了杰洛特，他必须整理好自己才能回答。“不。”他说，“没有。”

恩希尔点点头，注意力再次回到羊皮纸上。杰洛特依然目瞪口呆地看着他，他不确定自己是不是对这简短的对话做了过多的解读。

最后，恩希尔走到千里镜前，又和莫尔凡展开了一段冗长又复杂的谈话，莫尔凡看上去愈发的焦虑，而杰洛特相信恩希尔现在是安全的，他自己才是突然需要一些新鲜空气的那个。他离开了房间——恩希尔几乎没看他一眼——略微向梅林上尉点头示意，对方看上去酸溜溜的，但还是回了礼。

他漫无目的地在主教广场四处游荡，眯着眼打量拉多维德剩下的柴火堆：恩希尔早就遏制了诺维格瑞最残忍的猎巫行动，但在名义上教会仍然控制着这座城市。烧毁的书和烧焦的肉味清晰可闻，乞丐依然随处可见。吃吃傻笑的妓女门都不关，里面传出的声音不分昼夜。商人在广场上聚集，晨集快要开了。

杰洛特很快便发现了之前那个可疑的商人，他突然想到了什么。大步流星地走了过去，停在了商人的摊位前。

“你好。”杰洛特说，带着一丢丢威胁的意味。

商人倒吸一口凉气。“我没有钱。”他可怜地哀嚎着。

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“我不是为了钱。”他说，“听着，上次我从你拿的那个小饰品，那到底是怎么运作的？”

商人看着他。“你不知道？但是——我以为——”

“原谅我。”杰洛特说。

商人凝视着他，咽了口吐沫后压低声音说，“那是一个真心符咒。”他说，“它能把你伪装起来，只有唯一那个对你付出真心的人，才能看到你的真面目。”

“真心？”杰洛特皱着眉头。

“是的，这很罕见，不是普通的魅惑符咒，拿到自由市场上能卖不少钱。”商人说，“我真应该收拾东西到南方去，战争中可不好做生意……”他看到杰洛特的表情后声音逐渐变小。

“到底是什么意思。”杰洛特说，看起来心神不宁。

商人哽了一下。“所谓真心符咒，就是——就是有些情侣会在私奔的时候用到，他们一人戴一个，除了彼此，就没人能认出来他们了。也有人称其为真爱符咒，这就是我为什么想要警告你，这已经不算是魅力符咒了，不是吗？但是你当时那么着急——”

“真爱，符咒。”杰洛特重复了一遍，感觉好像迎面撞上了一只沙尔玛。“到底——什么？”他无助地说。

“好吧。”商人担忧地看着他。“他们是这么说的。不过也不一定——只是，如果世界上只有一个人能看清你到底是谁，那么这个人是你真爱的可能性很大，是吧？”

“是啊。”杰洛特说，之后茫然地绕着广场走了几圈。当他慢悠悠回到翠鸟旅馆时，恩希尔还在千里镜前面。

“用一个合理的理由禁止神殿售卖魅力符咒。”恩希尔说，“调查是否有人探查过忠于帝国的家族相关情报。我相信你懂得什么叫谨慎。”

莫尔凡颔首，擦了擦额头，看见杰洛特后明显松了口气。“杰洛特大师，”他说。“那我先行告退。”随后千里镜发出嗡鸣的关闭声音，莫尔凡也消失了。房间又恢复了安静。

恩希尔转过身来看着他。“散步让你头脑清醒了吗？”他说。

杰洛特依然心烦意乱。但恩希尔的话点到了他：清醒。

杰洛特看着恩希尔，又看向他脖子上挂着的符咒，又抬头看向恩希尔的脸，只看到了一个人：伊伦瓦尔德的乌齐翁，多尼，尼弗迦德和已知世界的最高统治者，敌人坟墓上舞动的白色火焰，恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯。最具讽刺意义的是，他从来没能摆脱与恩瑞斯家族有所牵连的命运，兜兜转转后，他还是会回到他们的身边，从决定命运的那一刻，从恩希尔说“我欠你的”那一刻起，恩希尔对他来说就只是恩希尔了。他真的是个傻瓜。

“难以置信。”杰洛特说。他不知道自己脸上是怎样的表情，但恩希尔看起来柔软了些，用眼神再次告诉杰洛特，你真的是个傻瓜，所以杰洛特叹了口气，大步走过去，用吻堵住了他的嘴。

丹德里恩大师要为尼弗迦德前任皇帝歌功颂德的新闻引起了轩然大波，消息广为流传。从未有过如此名气的丹德里恩突然发现自己被卷进了一场旷日持久的宫廷政治之间，几乎一刻不停地和杰洛特抱怨着。

“我都不知道哪个更糟。”丹德里恩恼怒地说，“一群人因为认为我把作品卖给恩希尔而指责我，另一群人突然开始接近我，也是因为他们认为我把作品买了恩希尔。”

“这可是件大善事。”杰洛特欢快地说。

“你看起来心情不错。”丹德里恩说，给了他一个愤恨的眼神。“你很享受？”

“人间极品。”杰洛特说，丹德里恩嗤笑一声。

香草旅馆再次人声鼎沸。丹德里恩费尽心思在一楼楼梯平台上安装了隔窗，作为临时包厢使用，并拉开警戒线隔离了整个二楼以供“帝国专座”。梅林上尉站在嘟嘟身后，下巴紧绷，一副杀气腾腾的模样，以至于所有希望碰碰运气见见这位荣誉皇帝的旁观者都被吓得作鸟兽四散。

“那么，红宝石套房。”杰洛特说，丹德里恩发出抱怨地哼声。

“是的，是的，好吧。”丹德里恩说，“我答应过了。只是——别把这弄得一团糟，好吗？我还计划在这次之后借帝国的名义提高价格呢，我需要回收一些成本，你知道——”

“祝你好运。”杰洛特愉快地说，并拍了拍丹德里恩的肩膀。

恩希尔在杰洛特走进来时抬起了头。

“鲍克兰白葡萄酒？”杰洛特摇了摇酒瓶。

“希里雅迟到了。”恩希尔说。他拿过酒瓶，看了一眼杰洛特，把酒倒进高脚杯。“我想你工作时不喝酒吧。”

“一般喝不到葡萄酒。”杰洛特说。“希里可能只是忙些女皇要忙的事，和贵族交流，签署文件。我还以为你不想让她来呢？”

“我是希望她不要为了我将自己置于险境。”恩希尔回答。“不过，她必须合理安排时间，如果她把每一个要求都排上日程，在年底之前就会累垮自己。”

杰洛特的嘴角抽搐了一下。“不要太沉迷扮演传业授道的祭祀角色。”他说，“希里能照顾好自己。”

恩希尔抿着嘴，什么都没说。此时，楼下的丹德里恩弹了几下鲁特琴，酒馆里安静了下来，悠扬的曲调传进房间里。

“也许我应该谢谢你。”过了一会儿，恩希尔低声说。丹德里恩的歌声伴着温暖又洋溢着葡萄酒芬芳的空气，这首颂歌的开场白出乎意料的温柔。

“哈？”杰洛特转身看向恩希尔，而恩希尔正举着高脚杯，低着头，看起来心事重重。

“谢谢你照顾她。”恩希尔继续说。“很显然，与你共度的时光成了她的支柱。”他的声音听起来很平淡，只是在讲述一件实事，但杰洛特注意到，他不自觉摩挲着酒杯的手指却留露出了一丝伤感。

“她是个好孩子。”杰洛特说，“你还有机会，作为女皇，她以你为榜样。在这方面我可帮不上什么忙。”然后杰洛特无奈地沉沉叹气，补充道：“我真的很讨厌政治。”

恩希尔嘴唇微微抽搐。“拉多维德会感到欣慰的，我敢肯定。”他干巴巴地说。

丹德里恩的歌声节奏变快了，他们听了一会儿这首尼弗迦德颂歌。实际上，这令人陶醉，甚至连杰洛特都十分钦佩，丹德里恩的名声当之无愧。整个酒馆的人都聚精会神的沉迷其中，在拉多维德长期疯狂统治的压迫之下，人们终于看到了一个繁荣、和平、昌盛的城市。

杰洛特听到屋顶上有微微的响动，过了一会儿，希里从窗户跳了进来。恩希尔扬起眉毛，满是指责地瞥了一眼杰洛特，好像这种不得体的行为也都是杰洛特的错一样。而杰洛特只是耸了耸肩膀，咧嘴一笑，因为这就是他的错。希里穿着一件斗篷，身上带着些微雨水和臭氧的味道，她再次紧紧地拥抱了杰洛特。

“对不起，我迟到了。”希里小声说。“我忘了有一场舞会，我得待一段时间才可以找借口离开。”希里皱起了鼻子。“现在我明白让你的臣子害怕你多有用了。至少你告诉他们要提前离开的话他们还挺开心的。”

“这是仁慈统治独有的挑战。”恩希尔说。

“是的，莫尔凡告诉我不能因为某人花言巧语就处决他。”希里说，“真可惜。”

“注意，别被权力冲昏了头。”杰洛特说，希里拍了下他的肩膀。

他们坐下来一起欣赏丹德里恩的歌，杰洛特也不得不承认，这曲子十分精妙。丹德里恩回避了所以恩希尔在军事上受挫的相关内容（杰洛特在其中可起了不小的作用），而是把重点放在了尼弗迦德的文明建设上。他唱着黑日帝国如何给人们带来了一个没有战争和怪物的世界，随着文明的进步，人们重建城市，并称之为家乡。

最后几个音符在空气中回荡，丹德里恩在激烈地掌声中深深鞠躬。人们眼中包含希望的看着他人，为战争的结束，终于恢复正常的生活而发自内心的愉悦着。

“也许我们可以考虑聘请丹德里恩大师为宫廷吟游诗人，”恩希尔干巴巴地说。

人群开始聚散分合。杰洛特扫视了一圈一楼，丹德里恩正满面笑容的和女粉丝在一起，她们中许多人拿出了手帕和个人物品索要签名；几个贵妇激动地互相攀谈，对着嘟嘟抛媚眼；几个看起来有身份的贵族已经朝着楼梯走去。一个看上去相当富有的镇民来到了嘟嘟面前，鞠了一躬，又低声说了些什么，嘟嘟向前倾着身体，紧皱着眉。这人看上去有一种熟悉的感觉，就在他抬起头时，杰洛特看清了他的脸

而他也看到了杰洛特从房间里跳出来，流畅地拔剑打掉了他手中的匕首，在地上砸出“当啷”一声。而嘟嘟只是向后退了两步，对梅林上尉下达命令，梅林上尉迅速地站了出来把人压倒在地。

“我认识你。”杰洛特低声说，“你是拍卖会上另一个竞标者。”

那人对杰洛特吐了下口水，在梅林上尉的手下挣扎着。他咬牙切齿地说：“ceas raet evelienn deireadh ——”

杰洛特还没看到，就听到了嗡嗡的声响，他凭直觉把冷硬的匕首扔了出去。紧接着是一片混乱的椅子摩擦声夹杂着尖叫声，杰洛特大喊：“丹德里恩！让所有人都出去！”然后迅速地甩出一个昆恩之印，打中了从传送门立出现的人。希里喊了一声，消失在白光之中，转眼间又出现在刺客的身后，他们一起用剑指着那个男人：那个男人呆呆地站在原地，双目圆睁。杰洛特盯着刺客，他是个年轻的精灵，脸色苍白，满目惊恐，他还不算是男人，他最多不会超过十四岁，只是个男孩而已。可他眼中却有一种杰洛特无法辨别的不安的躁动，死亡，以及疯狂。一种原始而不受控的力量随时可能从那瘦小的躯体中迸发出来。精灵低声呢喃了什么，因集中注意力而皱紧眉头：魔法的波纹在他身周形成。希里倒抽一口冷气，空气中弥散着臭氧的味道，杰洛特本能地扔出一个亚登，精灵发出痛苦的嚎叫——他看上去马上就要崩溃了。然后，杰洛特突然明白了这是为什么。

“阿瓦拉克。”杰洛特愤怒地说，“那个混蛋。”

“你的意思是他真的——？”希里说，走近了一些，警惕地观察着精灵的魔法，“但是他看起来——他没有——”

“他做了。”杰洛特严厉地说。这是某种神秘且不稳定的魔法，而且杰洛特猜测，这种力量来源于那个精灵所戴的符咒。要么这就是阿瓦拉克所作所为，要么有人插手了阿瓦拉克的研究，拨乱了反正。无论如何，这个精灵似乎被困在了生与死之前。男孩的眼中闪过疼痛，他被那非常人的狂怒搅得一团糟，杰洛特把手放在剑柄上——或许他可以斩断符咒——

精灵男孩抬起头，开始尖叫，一种可怕的白色尖叫，及熟悉又陌生。窗户开始咔嗒作响，家具被震得移动，杰洛特猛地窒息，在这种猛烈地冲击下，香草旅馆坚持不了太久。

“希里。”杰洛特咬紧牙关，又试着扔出一个昆恩，“带着恩希尔离开——你们得从这里出去——”

但希里紧盯着精灵，表情奇怪，似乎不受那股可怕的力量所影响，其他人都畏畏缩缩，趴在地上捂着耳朵。

“Essea ー c erme ー”精灵哀嚎着，声音越来越大。希里向前迈了一步，然后猛地用力。亚登消失了，精灵恢复了力气，他举起双手，房顶跟着发出不详的隆隆声。杰洛特无助地看着，但希里也做了什么：一道绿光环绕着她，她谨慎地一步步走近精灵，浑身上下散发着浓厚的威严。

希里身体前倾，双手抓住了符咒。

“长者之血不该奴役任何人。”希里说，如王者般平静，“我解放你。”

一道恐怖的绿光从符咒中射出，精灵抬起头，呢喃着：“Cáerme”，一滴眼泪从他脸颊上滚落，他发光的身体又闪烁了几秒，接着向玻璃一样渐渐粉碎。一阵风像叹息一样吹过酒馆，一切又恢复了平静。

“你还好吗？”杰洛特问，把剑插回鞘中。

希里凝视着精灵男孩消失的地方，一脸空白。过了一会才说：“长者之血……他不能伤害我，我从来没想过……”她缓慢地说，然后陷入沉思。

外面喧闹声渐渐变大。杰洛特能听到丹德里恩正在竭尽全力向顾客保证香草旅馆绝对是安全的场所，且处在霍桑二十和白狼的联合保护之下。好几个贵妇人晕了过去，她们的仆人急切地招呼着嗅盐；尼弗迦德的士兵们大声呼喊，以控制恐慌的人群，卓尔坦也在一旁大喊大叫，任何踩踏到其他人的都得看着点他的斧子。杰洛特转身寻找恩希尔，发现他正在那个被梅林上尉按住的人旁边。

“……那么，瓦尔哈根。”恩希尔说，声音淡定，面无表情，“你最好记得，虽然朝中容忍贵族们的勾心斗角，但如果影响到女皇本人，绝不宽容。这是术式。”

那人龇牙咧嘴，怒视着恩希尔。

“好吧，非比寻常。”恩希尔总结，“那个术士是谁？哈，术士，是术士协会？特拉诺娃，我猜。——不，格哈特。哈。我听说他留下了丰富的知识。显而易见的联系。我恐怕你犯了一个严重的错误，瓦尔哈根家的叛徒。你会为此付出代价。”

“他什么都没说。”杰洛特在恩希尔站起身时说。

“不用他说。”恩希尔回答。他向梅林上尉简短地点头示意，把那人拽了起来。“把他转移到神殿岛。我必须得和莫尔凡谈谈。”

杰洛特和希里坐在一起，看着恩希尔用千里镜与莫尔凡谈话。他们在厨房后面的架子发现了两瓶陶森特产的葡萄酒，打开之后沉默地一边喝，一边听恩希尔讲话。恩希尔带着一种十分坚定的态度，就像是沙阿游戏正进行到最后精心策划的关键节点，莫尔凡则用了一堆贵族的名字，和复杂的政治关系作为托词，最后恩希尔点了点头，停了下来。

“皇宫在这个时候举办舞会太过巧合了。”恩希尔说。

“让我猜猜。”杰洛特说，“你已经下了命令清除所有有威胁的人。”

“用更巧妙的方法，但是，对。”恩希尔说。“希里雅，你看起来心神不宁。”

希里哼了一声，转了转手中的杯子。“我只是从来没有想过阿瓦拉克做了这个实验。”她说。“可怜的孩子。想象一下，死于一次失败的实验，然后被召唤出来，困在这里，当做政治游戏的道具。命运悲惨，不是吗？”

她说“游戏”这个词时语气如此随意，杰洛特意识到这很像恩希尔。“我想知道是不是还有更多像他这样的人。”

“我会注意的。”杰洛特说，和恩希尔异口同声，“我们会找到答案的。”他们交换了一个眼神，杰洛特不由自主地笑了出来。

希里点点头，依然垂着脑袋。过了几秒，她叹了口气，挺直身体，似乎是从思绪里挣脱出来。她站了起来，转过身微笑地看向杰洛特。

“那个家伙想在拍卖会上得到你来着？”希里说，眼神里流露出熟悉地欢快节奏。“他难道以为你会同意吗？”

“好吧。”杰洛特说，“猎魔人是中立的。”

希里哼了一声。连恩希尔都挑起了眉毛。

“维瑟米尔爸爸会怎么说？”希里说，把兰伯特讨人厌的样子学了十成。杰洛特翻了个白眼，心中涌动着自豪。恩希尔则一脸宽容地看着他们。

最终，杰洛特实在无法忽视门外丹德里恩小声地说话了，（“你觉得他们还好吗？杰洛特不能再杀死一个君主了。”），从希里的表情来看，不用猎魔人感官也能听到。杰洛特发自内心地叹了口气。

“我想他只是想知道我们有没有把房间弄得一团糟。”杰洛特说，然后环顾四周，做了个鬼脸。

“我相信他会得到应有的补偿。”恩希尔说，希里振作起来。

“那是否意味着我可以给丹德里恩来自帝国的支持？”她问，“你之前说这是个糟糕的主意。”

“现在也是如此。而且我不认为在今天这件事之后，他还需要官方的支持。”恩希尔说。“不，我是指杰洛特。”

杰洛特惊讶到被噎住一样。“这可是红宝石套房！”他气急败坏地说，“我至少得去杀五十只水鬼，五只大狮鹫兽，也许还要一只叉尾龙！”

“恩，我肯定你会找到合适的工作的。”恩希尔说。

“你们俩之间绝对有问题。”希里说，怀疑地打量着他们，“我不在的时候发生了什么？”

杰洛特怒视着恩希尔，用不必要的力气拧开了门。一只耳朵贴在门上的丹德里恩自然而然地绊了一跤，但很快就用一个优雅的鞠躬弥补过来。杰洛特又叹了一口气，丹德里恩直接无视了他，用一种正式却有点尖利的声音说道，这一般预示着大量华而不实的吐词，“陛下，这是我的荣幸——”

他直起身体，看到了房间里的情况，然后滑稽地大张着嘴，说不出话。

“我会还你钱的。”杰洛特龇牙咧嘴，“让我先看看这里公告栏。”还有周围十个村庄的公告栏，杰洛特沮丧地想。

丹德里恩在勇敢地努力后恢复了正常，闭上嘴巴时下巴咔嗒一声。“只要是为了您的安全，什么都好。我的陛下。”他乖巧地说道，直勾勾地看着恩希尔。

“我们到另一个房间去吧。”希里满是怜悯地对他说，“去喝一杯，就像以前一样。我听到卓尔坦在楼下，叫他上来，我好想你们，快给我讲讲——”

丹德里恩挎着肩膀从门口消失了。过了一会儿，杰洛特听到丹德里恩和希里说话时终于不再那么拘谨，询问着她在尼弗迦德皇宫的生活，“一定很闷，他们甚至不允许你在工作时喝酒——”希里因此放声大笑。

杰洛特渴望地看着他们离去的方向。“我要找莎莎女士谈谈。”他闷闷不乐地说，“也许她愿意再举办一场高赌注的昆特牌大赛。”

恩希尔饶有兴趣地瞥了他一眼。“当你急需资金的时候，赌博一般没有好结果。”

杰洛特呻吟了一声。“你真的对假扮祭祀这事儿上心了，是不是？”他讽刺地说，“别太习惯做他人的智者，这对一个退休的皇帝可不太合适。”

恩希尔嘴角抽搐了一下。他放下酒杯，转过身来面对他。“我打算去陶森特。”

杰洛特愣住了。他没有考虑过在这一切结束之后恩希尔会做什么。当然，他的内心深处一直知道，作为一个象征，恩希尔不可能留在诺维格瑞，陶森特则是帝国里每个退休人士的首选目的地，但恩希尔说话的方式让他心中燃起了一丝希望的火花。恩希尔说到陶森特的语气就像是他们私下里进行过无数次的对话那样，充满暗示和潜台词，当杰洛特抬起头时，恩希尔用一种十分温柔的表情看着他，其中饱含着平静的满足和愉悦。

“去南方有很长的路要走。”恩希尔继续说。“我担心穿过威纶会有危险。”

他在五次心跳之前都没想到这个，但是，当然，恩希尔总能领先他十步。杰洛特看着他，觉得心跳有些加速。“我想至少会遇到五十只水鬼。”他说着，微笑爬上他的嘴角，“如果运气好的话，可能还会有两只大狮鹫兽和一只叉尾龙。”

恩希尔一样嘴角上翘。“那么，你愿意接受这份合约吗？”

杰洛特一边哼了一声一边假装考虑这件事。“在有预付款的情况下。”他表示，“如果我们不修好红宝石套房就离开，丹德里恩会大发雷霆。”

“这很好安排。”恩希尔歪着头。“我很高兴这份工作的前景让你激动。”他说，因为杰洛特笑得非常傻。

“哦，只是想到一些事。”杰洛特一边说，一边把门踢上，然后朝着恩希尔走去。恩希尔眼中的放纵让杰洛特的心砰砰乱跳。“梅林上尉听到这个消息一定很高兴。他一直想摆脱我来着。”

“他是吗？”恩希尔低声说，一只手按在杰洛特的后颈上。“恐怕他要失望了。”

杰洛特兴奋地哼了一声。“前景一片光明。”他说。

恩希尔仔细地打量着他，眼神充满探究。杰洛特一下子明白，他回答了一个自己之前没有意识到的问题。

“我真的得感谢丹德里恩。”杰洛特在被压在床上之后突然顿悟，然后又因为觉得太过荒谬，忍不住哼声。

恩希尔宽容地吻了他。“这可是为了一件大善事。”他说，声音中带着一丝笑。

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“你知道他会把这个房间重新命名为帝国套房，然后用你的名义收取额外费用。”

“很有进取心，同时也很有才华的吟游诗人。”恩希尔欣然。“你在我床上的时候我们还要讨论其他男人吗？”

“你怎么还戴着这个？”杰洛特说，拽掉了恩希尔胸前的符咒。恩希尔哼了一声，拉着杰洛特的头发让他更近一些，掌握着不会疼痛的力道。

“我打赌你已经想清了一切。”杰洛特轻声说。他甚至不介意恩希尔回避了这个问题。“你只是喜欢看我追着你。”他也不怎么介意这个，在他意识到自己为什么会这样做之前，就已经扎一头进了这个关系里。而恩希尔在游戏中总是胜他一筹。

“还在说话，”恩希尔压低声音，“也许你这张嘴可以派上更大的用场。”

杰洛特马上硬了。“哦天啊，是啊。”他说，双膝跪地。恩希尔紧紧地抓着他的头发，身上散发出他熟悉的松木和烟雾的味道，之后的很长一段时间杰洛特都说不出话。恩希尔进去时伸出手在不经意间握住了杰洛特，让杰洛特倒抽一口气。恩希尔的另一只手沉稳又有力，快速地在他身上游走，抚摸他的敏感点，杰洛特大脑一片空白。恩希尔的节奏不可阻挡，让杰洛特感觉到模糊的渴望和某种荒谬的确定性。就好像这也是一场没有言语的对话，其中饱含着无数的意义。当杰洛特即将高潮的时候，恩希尔靠近他，用低沉悦耳的声音对他说：

“皇宫图书馆收藏了大量关于魔法咒语的书籍。”

杰洛特射在了恩希尔的手上，发出带着笑意的呜咽。既感觉温柔，又觉得可笑，因为这如此迷人，温柔和可笑几乎总结了他和恩希尔一直以来的情感关系，天啊，他甚至一点都不惊讶。

“这么说你确实知道。”过了一会儿，在他的语言能力恢复到正常的程度之后，杰洛特说。他靠在床上，双臂交叉放在脑后，笑着看天花板。恩希尔躺在他旁边，不置可否地哼了一声。杰洛特想了想，转身看着恩希尔，得意地笑了。

“为此煞费苦心。”恩希尔说，闭上了眼睛。

“那你去跟希里解释。”杰洛特得意地说。

恩希尔脸上闪过一丝惊慌失措，杰洛特大声一笑。他翻了个身，紧紧拥抱着恩希尔说：“这可是为了一件大善事。”然后愉快的吻了他。

END


End file.
